No Regrets
by ZombieMeerkat
Summary: I never wrote smut before and my friend finally convinced me to do so. I never want to do again. She corrected something, I'm not sure what. - Dean and Cas find some time to themselves while Sam is away. Their time together ends up in finishing something that got interrupted by the moose the night before.


Castiel was passed out on his back in the queen bed of the questionable motel room with his limbs sprawled in whatever direction they pleased as he lightly snored. The heavy dose of sleeping pills he had taken on top of the slight drinking he had done meant he was unable to hear the blaring alarm going off from the phone on the bedside table he was forced to use now that he was a mere human. He kept telling himself that he did not mind being an ordinary being and even told the men he traveled with the same line that trembled out of his mouth any time he was asked, yet deep within himself he felt conflicted as he had spent lifetimes being the solider for the Heavens to obey every command.

Now, Cas had taken on the flesh and bone of his vessel unable to do anything special after he had fallen. He had given his all for one person at the cost of everything he had ever known. He regretted it for moments at a time, moments that quickly vanished into thin air when he thought of that person. The perfect placement of freckles on their face, the green eyes that left him believing he was lost in a vast field filled with life, and lips that caused his skin to go ablaze every time they met his own. It had been worth it all in the end and he knew he would have never chosen a different path if given the chance.

"Cas, turn the damn alarm off!" Dean hollered from the bathroom, somewhat cranky from waking up earlier than he had expected when Sam had left for the morning to gather more information on the hunt the three were currently on.

The beeps went on, but there was a groan from Cas when he rolled over finally waking up. He was in a daze though as he stumbled about the room trying to head to the bathroom where he heard his beloved. He lazy grin placed on his lips when he noticed the man had just stepped out of the shower.

"You okay?" Dean questioned, an eyebrow arched while he dried himself off. It was an attempt on his part to keep from staring at the slight bulge that was screaming for attention from Cas' black boxers. "You're a little out of it."

The Fallen Angel gave a soft laugh for a response as he turned from the Hunter to focus his still blurry sight at the mirror. One hand on the edge of the counter to hold himself up while the other ran over the rough patch of hair that was growing on his face while he debated if he should shave or not. He was interrupted when Dean pressed his naked self against Castiel.

"Can I help you, Dean?" Cas playfully asked, turning out to face the man before him with the little space between them.

"We can pick up where we left off last night before Sammy gets back." Dean replied, a growl emitting itself from his throat as he begun to work at Cas' neck with kisses and nips.

The air in his throat hitched while he listened to what he was being proposed. An automatic action of thrusting his hips forward sent the chain reaction of Dean thrusting right back. They both were holding back moans as neither of them wanting to quite give in yet (even if Cas could feel his morning wood painfully throb almost like it was willing him to make the first noise). It took just moments after this for lips to come together and hands roaming upon well built bodies.

"Damn, Cas, you've never been this hard before." His voice was husky and his hand slipped into Cas' boxers to have his fingers gently wrap around the Fallen's cock while Dean ever so slowly started to move his hand up and down. He was teasing the poor man that was trying to dig his nails into the granite counter in a hopeless attempt to keep his moan from escaping. "Do you like this, baby?"

The deep blue eyes formed themselves into a glare and eyebrows knitted together as he grunted with his head bumping against the mirror trying to gain some ground. Of course he liked it, he liked anything Dean ever got tempted to do to him and Cas never denied him a thing even before he had an understanding of the world. He bit his lip denying anymore noises to break free until the real game that was yet to come began.

"Babe, please, quit teasing me. I _need_ you." Castiel whispered, leaning towards Dean and rested his forehead on the Hunter's shoulder. He hated to beg, but somehow that was just a turn on for Dean and seem to get him what he wanted from the man.

Dean nearly literally tore the boxers off Cas in his excitement as even he had to at least admit to himself that he needed Castiel, more so since they hadn't been able to finish the night before having Sam cockblock him for the millionth time. He forced the Fallen Angel to turn around and bent him over the skin, enjoying that he could see his face int he mirror. He partly wondered why they had never tried this before, but let it disappear to the back of his mind to focus on what was about to happen. Dean placed a hand on Cas' hip, wanting to keep him in place, while the other scrambled to pull the strawberry lube out of his bathroom travel kit.

Normally he would have loosen Castiel up some before he shoved his cock in the man's ass, but he figured that the lube would be enough and he would be easy enough to not hurt his precious love. He opened the bottle up, squirting the contents into his hand to generously rub on his dick and tossed the lube somewhere on the floor to be found later when all was said and done. His hands were placed roughly on Cas' hips and Dean aimed himself as his entrance.

He leaned over the man's back to whisper, "Are you ready?"

Cas gave a nod and pushed himself against Dean. The Hunter pushed the tip carefully into the man, watching his reflection in the mirror to gauge the reaction he was getting to make sure that he was being gentle enough. He processed to make slow movements in and out, showing that Dean did have a soft side to him when he was willing to let his walls down, and kept this pace going for quite some time until he could feel the tension from Cas release. His grip became tighter the rougher and deeper his thrusts were and he grunted each time while Cas bit his lip to keep his moans hushed from the other rooms hearing them.

"Dean, harder, please." Castiel pleaded, his own hand wrapped around his cock as he tried to match the pace of each thrust into him. He could feel himself ready to explode and wanted to time it perfectly with his beloved.

Dean did as what as requested and was nearly slamming himself into Cas. He couldn't decide what he enjoyed more: Cas pleading or watching them both in the mirror. At this point he could no longer take it and released himself while he pulled out, his cum dripping onto the floor while Cas' squirted into his hand. The pair stumbled to the title floor facing each other as they caught their breath.

Cas was about to comment about the session until Sam swung the door open with wide eyes. He soon turned around and pretended that he had not witness another event. He mumbled something that sounded close to he would be back in an hour feeling a sudden need to check his sources. Dean's face cracked into a goofy grin that led to him laughing. Cas' cheeks turning a dark shade of red as he hated to be caught like that, though he wouldn't have any other way. He was happy he had Fallen to be with Dean for if he had not than he could not picture himself ever being this happy just as Dean could never believe without Cas he'd feel loved as no one that wasn't family ever had given him their everything.


End file.
